Don and Jess: The Ride In
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: No real summary for this one but you know you want to read it. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. I have to say, out of all the episodes of shows I've seen, this had to be the weirdest episode ever. I'm with Don on throwing them all in a rubber room after a nice shower. So this will just be a Jess and Don at the bar story. Cliff will be there and others may come, not sure. So grab some nice aged scotch and have fun.

Oh the scotch is only for those you of who are old enough to drink, the rest of you, including me, grab a soda.

Disclaimer: Have I killed Jess? Have I left Don heart broken? No that's right I haven't meaning I DON'T OWN IT.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess gave Don a look of disbelief as they walked into the bar. "You have to be kidding me. The man's name was Noah and he really had an ark in his backyard?"

Don nodded with a smile. "Yeah he did." he pulled out his phone and showed Jess a picture. "I really couldn't believe it myself."

Jess looked at the picture and shook her head. "That is just so weird."

"What's weird?" Cliff asked as he handed them two beers. Don showed him the picture. "That was at your crime scene?"

Don nodded. "With a whole group of people waiting for the world to end."

"I've seen some strange things as a bar tender but that takes it." Cliff said.

Don and Jess laughed as they walked over to their table and sat down. Leaning back against the padding of the booth, Jess leaned against Don's arm and sighed.

"Have you noticed Danny hasn't been sleeping much?" she asked.

Don nodded. "Yeah, I asked him about it. He's worried about Lindsay and can't seem to stay asleep for more then half an hour at a time. He's pretty much given up on sleeping until Lindsay gets back."

"He's gonna crash and burn and Mac is going to kill him when he does." Jess said.

Don shrugged. "I don't know about that. Mac seems pretty understanding about how Danny's feeling."

Jess looked at Don. "I take you two have talked about Danny."

"Yeah we have. I was concerned Danny was running himself down and I wanted to know if Mac noticed it." Don said.

"Did he?" Jess asked.

"He did." Don said. "He also said that when he thought Danny could take no more, he'd send him home and not let him come back until he got at least ten hours of undisturbed sleep."

Jess laughed. "Oh Danny is going to love that."

Don gave a laugh of his own. "Well hopefully Lindsay will be home soon and she can make sure he sleeps."

"Don when she gets home, they are going to be doing the exact opposite of sleeping." Jess said with a smirk.

Don groaned. "Jess I did not need to hear that. Linds is like my sister. I don't need that in my head."

Jess laughed and took a drink from her beer.

"Why does Don look like he's scarred for life?"

Jess was surprised to see Stella and Mac standing at their table.

"I just planted a thought in his head about Danny and Lindsay and what would happen when she got home." Jess said with a shrug.

Stella laughed as Mac joined Don in groaning. The two sat in chairs opposite Don and Jess and Cliff brought them over their drinks.

"So what brings you two out tonight?" Jess asked as Don was still hitting his head with the heal of his hand to get rid of the image Jess put there.

Mac gave a quick shake of his head and downed half his beer before answering.

"We finished our paperwork at the same time and decided you two probably wouldn't mind some company for a while." he said.

Stella gave him a look. "You mean I told you to put your paperwork aside so we could come spend time with these two."

Don and Jess watched with amusement as Mac seemed to shrink some under his partner's stare.

"Yes Stella, that's what I meant." Mac said.

Don and Jess both choked back their laughter.

"Well we're glad for the company." Don said. "We don't see you out enough Mac."

Mac just shrugged and took a sip of his beer. The other three smiled, knowing Mac wouldn't admit out loud that he worked too much.

"So Don, you tell Jess about our case?" Mac asked.

Don nodded. "Yup showed her the picture of it too."

Stella looked confused. (A/N: I know chances of Mac not telling her about it or her not hearing about it are slim but go with me.)

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Mac nodded to Don, who pulled out his cell and showed Stella the picture he had shown Jess.

"That's just weird." Stella said. She finished her beer and stood. "Jess, come with me to get the next round?"

Jess nodded and followed Stella to the bar. Seeing that they were talking to Cliff, Mac turned back to Don.

"So have you decided when you're going to ask her?" Mac asked.

Don shook his head. "Not yet. I can't find the right time."

Mac smiled. "You don't find the right time Don, the right time shows itself."

Don took one look at the girls before looking back at Mac. "How did you know with Clare? Know that you were both ready?"

Mac crossed his arms. "It was a feeling. One morning after we had moved in together I noticed how easy things were. How natural we were around each other. I didn't feel the need to be married to her but I felt like being married would..." Mac struggled for a word.

Don nodded. "I know what you mean Mac. And it's nice to know that I'm not just imagining the way I feel. That someone else has felt it too."

Mac smiled. "I'm proud of you Don. You've grown a lot."

Don looked back at the girls as Jess turned to give him a smile. Returning the smile, Don spoke.

"I had a lot of help that I wouldn't trade for the world."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Never been married but my grandfather has told me how he felt before he married my grandmother. So let me know what you think, flame policy still stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
